


Pretty

by micdropdatass



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Eunwoo is whipped, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Short, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micdropdatass/pseuds/micdropdatass
Summary: Eunwoo thinks Sanha is pretty.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so if there are mistakes then eh.
> 
> Very short!
> 
> Mentions of smut in conversation, but no actual smut scene happens. If you don't like this, don't read it. Simple as that. But I'm posting this more for myself so I don't care if you leave hate. Just want you to know that you're wasting your time. There is not enough Eunwoo x Sanha love out here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Based on _that one_ Instagram post that Sanha made a few days ago where he is on his phone and looks absolutely gorgeous.

//

Eunwoo is lucky.

He already knows this, but actually living in the moment hits differently. Eunwoo is currently sitting in a waiting room with his boyfriend, Sanha. He simply needed to get some paperwork notarized for work, then they would be off. However, the line had been longer than expected and Eunwoo was told to ‘take a number’.

Eunwoo immediately thought this wait would be horrendous. It would drag on, and Eunwoo would have absolutely nothing to do. He is hungry and tired, and just wanted to take his boyfriend out to lunch. Eunwoo is off work and Sanha has no classes due to the holiday, so Eunwoo decided to have a date day. He just needed this paperwork notarized; something he thought would only take a few minutes out of their special day.

Sanha, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care in the slightest. As soon as they realized they would be here longer than expected, Sanha grabbed a seat, pulled out his phone, and opened that blasted candy crush app that Sanha swears up and down he does _ not _ use Eunwoo’s account to make lives purchases from every now and again. Of course, Eunwoo could never get mad at Sanha for something like that, and even if he was a quick throw of a pout Eunwoo’s way would have the older _ melting _.

Which, is similar to how Eunwoo feels right now, watching his boyfriend pout cutely at his game. He must be getting frustrated with a level, and Eunwoo wants nothing more than to kiss that pout away. Eunwoo attempts to return to fiddling with his phone for a while, but he can’t help sparing a glance up at his boyfriend, his breath knocking out of him when he realizes how breathtaking Sanha looks today. Sanha looks pretty everyday, but _ wow _. He is wearing a simple pair of dark wash blue jeans, his worn down converse that Eunwoo has been telling himself to throw out and buy the younger a new pair, a white collared shirt and a tan jumper that looks suspiciously like it is a tad big on him, as if he had sifted through Eunwoo’s closet instead of his own that morning. Sanha’s hair is unbrushed, slightly wavy from his shower earlier, and his lips are painted with a strawberry lip tint that he has been obsessed with lately. 

Eunwoo can’t help himself, lifting his phone and snapping a picture before he even realizes he has done so, “Baby.” Eunwoo calls out gently, and Sanha is instantly turning to look at the older, eyebrows raised slightly in question as to what Eunwoo could want, only to meet the back of Eunwoo’s phone as he snaps another picture.

“_ Hyung _!” Sanha whines, and Eunwoo sighs lovingly as he looks over the photos. The older man pockets his phone, then moves to sit directly next to Sanha and pulls him close, again unable to help himself.

“You’re so pretty.” Eunwoo sighs as he presses their lips together, welcoming a surprised squeak from the younger.

“Pretty?” Sanha asks against Eunwoo’s lips, a blush adorning his cheeks along with a small smile.

“The prettiest. My pretty baby.” Eunwoo confirms, continues to kiss Sanha as the younger tries hard not to smile big. Eunwoo gets slightly carried away, Sanha having to pull away with a blush to tell Eunwoo that his number had been called. Eunwoo just smiles, pecks Sanha’s lips before standing and approaching the desk. As the lady fills out his paperwork, Eunwoo spares a glance back at Sanha, who is right where the older left him. Sanha gives him a bright smile, even waves and Eunwoo feels his heart clench. The younger stands and approaches then,

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Eunwoo takes Sanha’s hand, tugs the younger closer.

“You look constipated, hyung.” The giggle that leaves his mouth is goofy, and Eunwoo thinks his heart is beating way too fast for how contrasting Sanha’s words were.

“Just thinking about you.” Eunwoo is honest, he _ is _ thinking about Sanha. The older's eyes rake down Sanha’s form, but the younger still hasn’t caught on. Typical; Sanha usually needs things spelled out for him which is fine.

“Of me? How?” Sanha gives Eunwoo another heart clenching smile, and the older is beginning to think that this is personal. He sighs simply,

“Thinking of taking you home, having a different kind of lunch than what I originally planned.” As he speaks, Eunwoo looks straight at Sanha, who has stopped giggling and is looking at Eunwoo with wide eyes. A blush rises on his cheeks,

“_O-Oh_.” It’s Eunwoo’s turn to smile, now.

So maybe Eunwoo is smitten, and maybe he is perfectly fine with that fact.

  



End file.
